lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
3D Land
3D Land is a discontinued game were you get to explore Lalaloopsy Land. There were a total of 15 Lalaloopsies to play as/with. Each comes with her own pet, and has changeable outfits. 3D Land used Unity Player. Controls On the main screen you have scenery, your Lalaloopsy of choice and three hanging button signs. The Main menu, where you can pick a map location, change outfits, change lalaloopsy, and leave to play games on the other part of the website. You can also change the games size, and music. You simply use the arrow keys to move around, and when a ! icon appears it means you can click on an object to interact with it. Special activites (view below) can be controled specific ways. Playable These are the Lalaloopsy you could pick from and visit. Each of them had some unique animations that they do that others may not do: *Bea Spells-a-Lot, idle animation is balancing from foot to foot and shuffling her feet. Owl rocks subtly. Another animation has her shuffle her feet before posing. *Berry Jars 'N Jam, idle animations has her looking around, then giggling. Cow wiggles its head *Blossom Flowerpot, Hops up and down. Her Butterfly pet spins in circles. *Crumbs Sugar Cookie, rubs her tummy cutely. Mouse will spin slowly, or move its head *Dot Starlight, Balances from foot to foot. Her bird flaps its wings *Jewel Sparkles, curtsies, Kitty headtilts and wiggles its tail *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Shivers, Polar Bear hops into the air and spins *Patch Treasurechest, looks around, Bird shifts slowly while raising wings. *Peanut Big Top, mini-hops and twirls while almost falling over. Elephant acts bashful as its hat slides down *Pillow Featherbed, Yawns, Sheep will wink and then head tilt *Sahara Mirage, Balances from foot to foot. Camel Backflips *Spot Splatter Splash, looks herself over curiously. Zebra bows *Sunny Side up, taps her foot while clapping. Chick flaps its wings slowly and goes into the air momentarily. *Swirly Figure Eight, shifts from foot to foot. Penguin wiggles *Tippy Tumblelina, Twirls around, Swan moves its neck and head. *Coral Sea Shells: Balances from foot to foot. Her fish pet inflates itself Outfits Each Lalaloopsy had her own attire. So far there were 7 outfits for girls, and 3 for the single male in game, which are just edits of his clothing. Bringing them to a total of 10 outfits. *Basic Costume *Bathrobe *Pajamas *Party Dress *Party Dress Red *Swimsuit *Raincoat Travel For easier access, a map had been installed in order to transport around the 3D Land. In order, the map goes as follows: Jewel's house, Pillow's, Crumbs, Peanut. Then up the path you reach the boats and crossing section where the park is located. Going upward on the map leads you to Mittens, Bea, Spot, and Dot. Then a little further up, you reach Patch, Swirly, and Coral's house. Main Menu When you would click the main menu, you will see the following options: *My Doll: Which allows you to pick which Lalaloopsy you wish to play as *Map: Which lets you travel around Lalaloopsy Land. *Mini Games: Which takes you to the games page. *My Dressup: Which allows you to change the outfits.. In the corner is an exit button, clicking this will take you out of the main menu. Park and other random Activites At the Park/playground you could do many activites with your Lalaloopsy. *Tippy-Totter: Your Lalaloopsy rides on one side while their pet is on the other. Use the right key when lalaloopsy hits the ground, and left when its the pet. *Candy Carousel: Simply tap the right or left arrow keys and watch your lalaloopsy and pet swing around! *Ducky Spring Rider: Your lalaloopsy sits in this cute duck themed riding toy while the pet rides the front. Use any arrow key to rock Lalaloopsy *Button Bouncer: Smply use the up arrow key to make your Lalaloopsy bounce *Jungle Gym: You simply move around controling your Lalaloopsy. First begins up a small ramp, then cautiously move across a pole, then up some steps, over a circled part, then down the slide! *Swayin' Swings: Lalaloopsy and Pet both sit on seperate swings. Up and Down controls the pet, while Left and Right controls the lalaloopsy Other activities include: *Boat Ride: Use any of the arrow keys to control the boat. *Ice Skating: To reach Swirly's house you must cross the frozen waters! Use the arrow keys. *Swimming: Works much like the boat ride and Ice skating. Your Lalaloopsy takes on a mermaid suit and will swim underneath the waters to reach Coral's house. *Kite flying: Presents If you did explore the world of Lalaloopsy Land, you will find purple present boxes with a "?" on them. Touching them will make multiple sparkles and an item visably float around your chosen doll for a minute or two before vanishing and you can have more then one at a time So far there are: *Pencils *Cupcakes *Flowers/Daisies *Pink flower petals *Hearts *Apples *Rain drops and a few small storm clouds *mini stars *Sparkles/glitter *Ribbons/bows *Snowflakes *Butterflies Updates Only the most recent updates information will be put here: *A colorful pathway has been put on certain spots *New activities *Slightly better graphics *A special door leading to the Lala-oopsies page *Mitten's land has had an entire rehaul in design *The ability to use a pirate ship to reach Patch's home. *Discontinued Trivia * Mitten's name is misspelled as "suff" instead of "Stuff". * Occasionally you will encounter a rain cloud in the Lake. * So far, the only playable characters without a home is Tippy, Sahara, Berry, Blossom, and Sunny. * Spot's skin is lighter then it normally appears. * Originally, the minigames could be played through 3D land but as of its latest update it's been removed. Now if one wants to play the mini games they will be taken to the games page of the website, shutting down 3D Land. Gallery Bed Time~.png|Bed Time in Lalaloopsy Land Boating.png|Boating on a lovely afternoon Carousel.png|Spinny spin spin~ Diving.png|Deep sea diving Ice Skating.png|Ice skating in winter Swings.png|Swinging with Kitty Up and Down.png|Up and down~ Trampoline.png|Hop hop hop Crumb's House.png Jewel's House.png Pillow's House.png Rain Rain.png Mystery Door.png|The door to the Lala-Oopsie Website Butterflies.png Peanut's House.png Category:Games Category:Lalaloopsy.com